Protective
by HappyFace1886
Summary: Kid Flash isn't the only one with a protective streak... Flinx drabble.


Summary: Part of the Drabble Series. Kid Flash isn't the only one that has a protective streak...

I don't own Teen Titans and while I would have liked to have more development between Kid Flash and Jinx, I'm glad they're technically a canon couple and even got to kiss in the comics! 8D

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically-wise. I don't have time to re-read or edit things.

**You can find more Flinx stuff in my blog. Link is in my bio! I'm just posting a few here for advertisement!**

* * *

**Protective**

HappyFace1886

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Kid Flash was pretty protective of Jinx. Even though she didn't need it, he'd go out of his way to watch her back and make sure there weren't people trying to throw low blows at her. And don't even start about the time she was sick. He had been at her beck and call even in the middle of a mission.

However, no one could compare to just how protective Jinx was of Kid Flash.

Yes, Jinx, the cold badass bitch who was considered selfish and cruel would always go out of her way to make sure Kid Flash was okay. So maybe she didn't really bat an eye if a villain managed to throw him onto the ground or a wall... but when they almost claim his life, now that was a whole other ball game.

The HIVE Five knew Jinx well enough to make sure things didn't go too far, but others... like Kitten... were still a bit on the naïve side.

Jinx was still selfish and cruel... just on the side of justice now.

She was selfish in that she was protecting Kid Flash because he was hers. Every inch of that delectable body and charming personality belonged to her. And Jinx didn't like to share and she definitely didn't appreciate it when others tried to break what was hers.

She was cruel in that she had no mercy towards whoever tried to mess with her.

Though her powers may seem more annoying than harmful, that was because she had a tendency to hold back. Killing was not part of her game... but mindlessly torturing them was another story.

Thus, the first time Jinx received a call from Robin saying that Kid Flash wouldn't be returning to their apartment for the night because he was in the medical bay in Titan's Tower, she had made her move.

* * *

_"Haha," Kitten's shrill laugh hurt Jinx's ears. "You should have seen the look on Kid Flash's face when Daddy's moth threatened to blow up the elementary school if he didn't take the beating. Pfft, super speed isn't enough when there's over three hundred moths each holding a bomb hiding in different parts of the school."_

_"So you took advantage of his heroism," Jinx said with a nod. It was a standard method used by villains, to use the hero's morals against them. "Brilliant."_

_"Wasn't it?" Kitten purred before she smirked at her. "So what are you doing here, turn-coat? Come to beg for my favor after seeing how badly I kicked Titan butt?"_

_Jinx tilted her head, a cold smile on her face. "...Kitten, how long have we known each other?"_

_"Four-five years," Kitten narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"_

_"Remember that time when you were visiting the HIVE, you tried to take Gizmo's little toys and ended up kicking him down the stairs?"_

_The reminder made Kitten shivered. After that, she had experienced several horrible experiences. It started off small with her hair-curler suddenly burning her hair off and then to the extreme like when she had somehow been caught in the middle of a freak accident involving three cars and a semi. Fortunately, she hadn't been hurt too badly, but while at the hospital, Jinx had come to visit her and had handed her flowers while whispering kindly 'What's wrong? Having a little bad luck?'_

_"Yeah, what about that? I haven't touched a... well... he doesn't have any hair, but I haven't touched any of your stupid ex-cronies since!" Kitten snapped defensively._

_"It's like you said, Kitten. I'm a traitor. I'm not with the HIVE or the Brotherhood or any villain anymore." Jinx spoke slowly so that every word would register in the stupid girl's empty head. "But that doesn't mean I've completely changed. I don't like it when people hurt what's mine...," Jinx's entire body erupted with pink energy, "and news flash, you ditz, Kid Flash is mine."_

_Kitten's blood ran cold at the revelation. Her eyes widened and she began to stutter. "W-What?"_

_"Didn't you hear the rumors floating?" Jinx taunted, taking a step forward, her eyes lighting up with power. "I had fallen madly in love with a sweet hero who swept me off my feet and now I'm an angelic heroine who fights for the side of justice. And guess who that hero is?"_

_"No way," Kitten whispered before she began to shriek. "No way, no way, no way!"_

_"Yes way and in all honesty, some of the rumors are true. I am madly in love with that idiotic red-head... meaning this is totally different from the time with the stupid HIVE students. I took care of them because they were mine, my little minions, mine to hurt, and mine to use." Jinx took another step forward as Kitten finally got the mind to take a step back. The power of her hexes grew with each step. "But this time it's different. Much different."_

_"W-What are you going to do?"_

_"Use your brain for once, Kitten," Jinx smiled sweetly, raising a glowing hand at the blonde girl. "I have to a make an example of you so that this little mistake doesn't happen again."_

* * *

Kid Flash groaned. Even with super healing speed, it would take a while for all the broken bones and bruises to heal. As he sat up though, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jinx leaning over the side of his bed asleep. He ran his hand through her hair. "Hey Jinxie..."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him sleepily. "Stupid."

"Hey, is that the first thing you say to your injured boyfriend?" he said with a pout.

"When said boyfriend is stupid enough to get caught in a weak trap like that, than yes." Jinx said stoutly, resisting the urge to smack him up the head.

"Aw, I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I bet Robin wasn't that gentle either when giving the news. He probably made it sound a lot worse than it was." Kid Flash grinned at her, his blue eyes twinkling in a manner that made her anger melt away... not that she was going to tell him that. He'd just use it to his advantage and piss her off more.

"You didn't scare me," Jinx snapped in disgruntlement, crossing her arms. "I don't get scared."

"Sure you don't," he said affectionately and pulled her by the arm onto the bed so that she was now sitting on his lap. Her eyes widened and she tried to squirm away.

"You're hurt right now! You're-."

"Feeling much better now that you're with me." He nuzzled into her hair.

Jinx sighed and then relaxed at the familiar feel of his arms wrapped around her. Giving in since it felt nice being with him after such a horrible night, she leaned against him. When she spoke, her voice was small... almost tentative. "...don't do that again."

"I'm a hero, babe. Comes with the job." Kid Flash replied sleepily.

"Don't I know it," she rolled her eyes. Silently she sat there, listening to the sound of his breathing. Turning her head slightly, Jinx heard the sound of his heartbeat humming against her ear. It was a sound she heard every night and every morning... and it was a sound she hoped would never disappear from her life.

And she would do everything in her power to make sure it never did.

* * *

**::END::**

* * *

**AU****:** I think Kid Flash is fast enough to prevent an explosion like that, buuut for the sake of the story, he wasn't able to for some inexplicable reason not mentioned 3


End file.
